The laboratory computer facility serving LCP and LMB was in routine operation during the reporting period. A change to an alternate configuration has begun with the upgrading of the host 11/70 CPU to an 11/84 with 2 Mb of memory. The magnetic tape drive was also replaced. Implementation of a workstation network in cooperation with CSL, DCRT has begun with the acquisition of a micro VAX and several SUN machines. This workstation network which uses Ethernet, UNIX and a network file server, will be developed as a parallel system and will not immediately impact operation of the existing facility. Closely related to the workstation network is a project to interconnect all terminals, personal computers and shareable peripherals. This system uses terminal servers on the Ethernet and will provide a bridge between the existing facility and the workstations.